Indomitable Spirits
by Draco the Spirit Dragon
Summary: a story which starts like most but gets stranger and less linear as it goes on
1. Default Chapter

1 Indomitable spirits a story by Draco  
  
A phoenix will come  
  
To mark a new age  
  
And angel shall rise  
  
In a land far away.  
  
The elements shall be needed  
  
To fight a great storm  
  
Of the darkest water  
  
A hero shall fall.  
  
But 4 great new heroes  
  
Of fire, earth, water and air  
  
Shall not give in  
  
And fight for the life they share.  
  
A sword of balance shall be found  
  
To end it all in a dragons roar.  
  
Book of ages chapter 7056  
  
Prologue  
  
20 years have passed since the adventures of Ash and co, but our story does not centre on Ash but instead a 16year old trainer to be know as Draco Drago…  
  
1.1 Chapter 1 Nidoran!  
  
"Nidoran! Ran! Ran!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nidoran! Ran! Nido!"  
  
"What do you mean 1.1.1.1.1 its time to get up? It's only 7 am."  
  
"Nido!" (Translation: professor Elms is downstairs to give you your Pokémon trainer licence you lazy git!)  
  
"What!" I quickly got up and dressed myself (my name is Draco by the way), while Gorkamorka (my Nidoran male) kept on shouting  
  
"Ran! Ran!" At me (translation you're late! You're late!) After I got dressed I ran downstairs tripped over Kitty the Persian and landed right in front of professor Elms' foot.  
  
"Hi sir, sorry I'm late, " I said as I picked myself off the ground.  
  
"Well it's about time you got out of bed because Jane's been here for about half a hour already and we were starting to run out of things to talk about" he replied.  
  
"What other than my master plan to become the next Ash?" asked Jane.  
  
"Don't you mean Ashley?" I joked.  
  
"Ha ha Draco. That's really funny," said Jane in a sarcastic tone. Ok, this is probably a good point to tell you who Jane is. Jane is probably one of my best friends in the whole world (after Gorkamorka, of course) and her Pokémon is Grandbat the Zubat and may I also add she is pretty good with sneaky tactics.  
  
"Anyway you know what I mean Draco" she replied.  
  
"Draco," said professor Elm "this is your Pokémon license and these are your 5 government funded Pokèballs".  
  
"They you sir. And see you sir." I said as I ran through the door. "Nidoran!"(Translation: hey wait for me!) Shouted Gorkamorka.  
  
After about half an hour of walking through the countryside my first wild Pokémon battle started with a wild PIDGEOT! I mean pidgy. Anyway Gorkamorka KO'd it in about 5 seconds flat, several KO'd pidgys and sentries later and we met our first true challenge it was pidgy like the others but it struck like lightning and felt like lightning too (according to Gorkamorka anyway.)  
  
"PIDGY!" talk about fast; the thing struck Gorkamorka before I could say his name let alone an attack. .  
  
"Nidoran!" shouted Gorkamorka defiantly at his foe.  
  
"Ok, Gorkamorka let's try to catch this guy! Use your thunderbolt on him!" (There's advantages having a Pokémon trainer for a mum)  
  
"Nidoran!" blasts of pure electric power hit it, sending it straight to the floor. Next I throw my Pokèball at it 1,2, mine! I had caught my first Pokémon!  
  
"I name you Thunderbolt, my new feathered pal!" I jumped around for a bit until I heard a voice behind say  
  
"Bravo, Bravo, well done. Now let me see how good you really are! That was quite a performance with your Nidoran there but I must ask you… how you would handle this! Lavaitar go! Use your sandstorm attack on this fool!" Suddenly the whole area was full of sand and it stung my eyes!  
  
"Ouch!" I shouted out "that stings"  
  
"Ran!" shouted Gorkamorka in agreement  
  
"What is it? Don't you like my Pokémon's attack child?" Said the stranger.  
  
"That's Draco to you and I bet you're younger than me! " I replied. "GORKAMORKA THUNDERBOLT NOW!" The power came straight out of Gorkamorka into his foe …and then fizzled out harmlessly on the floor. "Huh?" I said.  
  
"Poor fool, what do you expect to happen? My Lavaitar to get KO'd like that poor pidgy you just caught? Now Lavaitar use your hyper beam attack!" The beam went straight into Gorkamorka and sent him flying into the tree that then fell over.  
  
"Ran," said Gorkamorka (translation: do you really need one here!)  
  
"So you thought you were a good Pokémon trainer? Now hand me that Nidoran and pigey and we…"  
  
"Hellfire Flamethrower now!"  
  
"Char!" suddenly were the Lavaitar (and his trainer) had been there was nothing but flames and we heard "arrgh" and "tar" came from their respectful owners as they ran away. I looked at the guy who saved me fat and under excised… but then I looked at the Charazard strong, well fed, tall and to my surprise disciplined. (The average Charazard is very hard to control you see.)  
  
"Thank you , on most dedicated trainer" I said.  
  
Sometime later in Cherrygrove city me and my saviour (Grim was his name by the way) were eating lunch in the Pokémon centre when I ask him  
  
"So how long have you be training Pokémon then Grim?"  
  
"Oh about 3 weeks now" he replied  
  
"3 weeks and you have got a Charazard?"  
  
" Yip and he is the best Pokémon in the world!"  
  
"No he is not, Nidoking is the best"  
  
"No Char is!"  
  
"King!"  
  
"Char!"  
  
"King!"  
  
"Char!"… 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapters 2 were is everyone?  
  
After dinner Grim and I decided to go to Falkners gym in Violet City. Our reason? Well I think I'll let Grim Explain…  
  
"Hey I may have kicked his butt with Hellfire a week back. BUT you and Gorkamorka haven't kicked anyone's but yet!" anyway after spending about half an hour trying to stop an angry Gorkamorka (and even angrier Thunderbolt because he didn't mention him) from attacking Grim. We went north on a very uneventful Jounery. Which should have struck me as odd (we were attacked by 2 Weedles and Kakunas but I was so wrapped up at the prospect beating Falkner and proving that I was just as good as Grim that I didn't notice this…. The journey took all day and by the time we reached Violet City it was 11 PM so I went bed in the pokemon centre.  
  
It was morning, and the first thing I heard was  
  
"PIDGY!" Thunderbolt was screaming loudly in my ear to get up. So I did. Anyway Thunderbolt looked at me and said  
  
"Pidgy, pidg pidgy." which meant nothing to me because I don't speak pidgy. When I heard a soft voice from the other side of the door say  
  
"He say's Gorkamorka has gone with Grim and Hellfire to practise hitting trees with a tackle attack"  
  
"Urm…who are you?" I asked  
  
"My names is Alisser and I am Pokémon trainer from a little place near Goldenrod. Which you probably never heard of. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Draco, and I come from new bark town, which you probably have heard of "I said as I started to get dressed quietly .  
  
"Ok then I'll just give you 5 minutes to get dressed" she spoke through the door.  
  
"Ok" I replied. I was halfway through getting dressed before it dawned on me. How did she know I was getting dressed? So I asked her a question  
  
"Do you know where my jacket is, Alisser?"  
  
"Sure, it's on the chair in front of you. And before you ask, yes I am psychic".  
  
Was it me, or was my life getting weirder by the minute?  
  
1.1 Anyway after getting dressed I decided to go with Alisser to where Gorkamorka and Grim were training when I first noticed something strange. There was no one in town so I asked Alisser where everyone was and she replied  
  
1.2 "I heard they all went with Falkner to a strange meteorite impact"  
  
1.3 "I think we will go up there, but first lets go pick up Grim, Gorkamorka and Hellfire " I replied.  
  
1.3.1.1 "Hey Draco what took you so long to get up and who's that girl with you?!" said Grim in a shocked voice.  
  
1.3.1.2 "no need to look so shocked Grim, it's mutual benafital to travel with other people. Plus I could do with someone human to talk to for once" said Alisser  
  
1.3.1.3 " how did you…" started Grim.  
  
"… know your name? I'm psychic and my full name is Alisser "she who knows and then panics" Aquafairy but you can proberly just forget the middle bit." Said a slightly embarrassed Alisser  
  
"Nidoran! ran" (translation: boy she's got the world's most embarasing middle name! and judging from the way your acting I guess were going somewhere) said Gorkamorka  
  
"Yip and that somewhere being a weird meteorite impact Gorkamorka and at that site will be our first gym battle with the gym leader Falkner!" I told Gorkamorka.  
  
"Ran! ran! raaaaaaan!" (translation: thunderbolt! thunderbolt! Thunderbooooooolt those bird Pokémon!)  
  
Up at the meteorite crash site we started looking for Falkner when I heard a strange drilling noise underneath me…  
  
"PUPITAR!" the blue rock Pokémon smashed up from underneath me and the others, K.Oing Hellfire!  
  
"HAHAHAHA" shouted the strange person from before. "Now that's one less annoyance to deal with! And lets me see what we have got… we have guy called Draco with Nidoking shirt on and the phrase "eat my carrots". One girl obsessed with pink called Alisser and finally Grim the I don't know what I diet is!" shouted the stranger. "Oh year before Miss "she who knows then panics" tells you I am Zed the anarchist"  
  
"CLEO GO! USE YOUR METRONOME ATTACK NOW!" Shouted Alisser and a clefairy popped out of the thrown poke ball and started waving her hands side to side. There was a large flash of light from Cleo that temporary blinded the Pupitar,  
  
"Oh please is that the best you can do? Pupitar bite it!" then the Pupitar jumped up and bit Cleo's bum! Cleo then grabbed her bum, swivelled her eyes and keeled over, fainting on the spot.  
  
"Hey that wasn't very nice!" I shouted  
  
"So what you going to do about it!" said Zed.  
  
"Gorkamorka use your double kick!" Gorkamorka sprang into the air and viciously kicked Pupitar in the head.  
  
"Hey so you think you're hard, do you? Come on then, Pupitar use you're headbut attack now! The powerful rock pokemon smashed into Gorkamorka sending him flying into a wall. "And just give up fool and hand over your stupid Pokémon and I might let you live!"  
  
"NEVER!" I shouted defiantly, "I will never give up to scum like you!"  
  
"Oh be like that then, Pupitar use you're… Suddenly an ice-cold beam hit Pupitar square between the eyes sending it flying into the Zed resulting in both of them being thrown over the cliff. The last thing I heard from them was he shouting  
  
"ILL GET YOU, YOU AND YOUR LOUSY NIDORAN!"  
  
I then asked, "Where did that ice-beam come from?"  
  
NIDORINO! (Translation: me Gorkamorka you stupid idiot, I've just evolved!")  
  
I then saw Grim and Hellfire go off into a small clearing, and when they came back they had a new member…  
  
1.3.2 Grim's bit  
  
1.4 I just couldn't understand it. Understand how had my mighty Charazard Hellfire had been defeated in one hit. Hellfire had always defeated his foes in the past so what was different about this one? So I asked Hellfire "What is this guy Pokémon got that you don't Hellfire?" after this Hellfire seemed to go into deep thought when suddenly he said  
  
1.5 "Char!"(Translation; type advantage!)  
  
1.6 "So what we need Hellfire is something radically different from you. But what?" I said.  
  
1.7 "Squrtle!"  
  
1.8 "Yes, Hellfire that would be a brilliant Pokémon to have, but were are we going to get one?" I replied.  
  
1.9 "Char."(Translation; what about that one in front of your foot)  
  
"I don't think that a bad idea Hellfire" I said as I pulled out my Pokèball 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3 Falkner and the Rockets  
  
After our slight mishaps with the Pokémon thief Zed we finally reached the meteorite crater and there was a lot of Pokémon trainers.  
  
"Where do you think Falkner is then?" asked Grim.  
  
"Right here. Why do you ask?" said Falkner appearing from behind a rock  
  
"AHA! There you are!" I shouted." I challenge you Falkner!"  
  
"A challenge? Please don't make me laugh, you wish to challenge me the Falkner expert of flying type Pokémon? Many have tried to defeat me but few have succeeded. But as you seem so determined to fight me I shall, " said Falkner  
  
"I chose you Thunderbolt!" I shouted as I threw my Pokèball into the area.  
  
"A pidgy" said Falkner. "This will be interesting. Go pidgy!"  
  
As Both Pidgey's came out of their Pokèball they started to stare each other in the eyes (Competitive or what?).  
  
1.1 "Ok pidgy use your gust attach on him!" shouted Falkner. Automatically the pidgy created a small whirlwind aimed at Thunderbolt.  
  
"Thunderbolt! Show them why your called Thunderbolt" Thunderbolt then dodged the Pidgey's Gust and came round the side, hitting it under the wing.  
  
"PIDGY!" it cried. The blow had taken it out.  
  
"WHAT THE?" shouted Falkner, "Pidgeotto go! Show this pidgy a real quick attack!" The larger flying Pokémon smashed into Thunderbolt, knocking him right over my head!  
  
"Thunderbolt! You ok?" I cried.  
  
"Pidg" came the reply.  
  
"He will be ok in a bit," said Falkner "here have a revive," he said, throwing a revive to Alisser.  
  
"How did you….?" I asked.  
  
"Know she was with you?" Said Falkner "gym leaders intuition. Anyway, let's get on with the match."  
  
"Sure." I replied "Gorkamorka go!" he jumped out of his Pokèball and said "Nidorino! (Translation; Hello a!)"  
  
"Use your thunderbolt attack on him!" the bolt of electricity hit the flying Pokémon Square in the chest, K.Oing it. "You win," said Falkner. "Take this zephyr badge and wear it with pride young Draco. And one word of advice, be careful AND strong out there ok"  
  
"I will," I replied.  
  
So after my gym battle with Falkner we decided to go back south. We were about half way there when we heard a voice from behind us  
  
"Prepare for trouble"  
  
"And that will be on the double"  
  
"To protect the world from lousy trainers"  
  
"And unite all the evil in our nation"  
  
1.1.1.1 "To destroy stupid things like love"  
  
"And make you shed your pathetic blood"  
  
1.1.1.2 "Slaney"  
  
"Woody"  
  
1.1.1.3 "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"  
  
"Surrender now without a fight"  
  
Why was I getting a feeling that I had heard this sort of thing before?  
  
2  
  
2.1 "Pikachu go!" shouted the one known as Slaney  
  
2.2 "Tyroge go!" shouted the one known as Woody  
  
The 2 Pokémon came out of their Pokèballs at the same time.  
  
"Ok, everyone, that's take these weirdoes out. Gorkamorka, Thunderbolt go!" I shouted.  
  
"You know I was about to say that Draco. Hellfire, Iceofhell (the Squrtle) go!" shouted Grim.  
  
"Cleo get them!" shouted Alisser.  
  
"Oh you think you have us outnumber do you?" said Slaney.  
  
"Guys," said Woody. Suddenly about 3 dozen Rockets jumped out of the grass around us and released there Pokémon.  
  
"Now who's outnumber?" said Slaney with evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Who cares?" said Grim "Hellfire double slash those 3 Houndoom horns over there!" the 3 dog Pokémon fainted on the floor.  
  
"Err, guys deal with these 3. We will see you later!" said Woody as the 2 Rockets made their escape.  
  
"Thunderbolt take them down!" I shouted. And Thunderbolt did take them down by quick attacking their shoes!  
  
"Aha!" they both shouted as they fell down on the floor suddenly Thunderbolt was evolving!  
  
"Thunderbolt!" I shouted, "you've evolved into Pidgeotto!"  
  
"Pidg," he replied.  
  
Anyway while me and Thunderbolt had been distracted the others had been busy, Gorkamorka was ice beaming all the Rockets, Hellfire was doing likewise with his Flamethrower attack, Cleo was pounding a Golbat she had managed to get on the floor and Iceofhell was tackling some Rattata's. "Looks like we've got this one in the bag people!" I said when suddenly I heard a scream! "Help!" and then shortly "Get it off me!" I turned round and saw an Arbork wrap round Alisser with its teeth on her neck….  
  
???  
  
The master's plan would soon be put into action and I would soon have to reveal myself.  
  
"But why do we have to use them for" said??????  
  
"Because we have to," I said.  
  
"But why…."  
  
2.3 Draco  
  
The Arbork had Alisser wrapped up. And with its fangs on her neck. I didn't know what to do.  
  
2.3.1.1 "Look's like we have you cold trainers," said Slaney the Rocket grunt  
  
"What do you want?" I said.  
  
"Your Pokémon of course" said Woody.  
  
"NO!" shouted Alisser. "DON'T GIVE UP TO THEM GUYS"  
  
"Oh so brave little girl," said Slaney "Arbok bite her" it never made that bite, because then all I saw was pink light and then I heard one thing "Mew"  
  
2.4 Zed (from his point of view)  
  
"Did you see that Pupitar?" I said. Pointing at the huge pink explosion in the valley below. "Pupitar! Pup! Pup!" (Translation: who cares you F****** idiot)  
  
"Hey I thought I told you not to say those kind of words!" I said. I don't get it, why does Pupitar keep disobeying me all the time; he never did it when he was a Larvitar.  
  
"Anyway shouldn't we be looking for that idiot Draco and his friends the fat boy and the weird girl?" I said.  
  
"Pupitar…Tar?" (Translation: err…where the pretty light is?) He replied.  
  
"Good idea let's go" I said  
  
Draco (back to me)  
  
2.4.1 I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Alisser (Quite a nice thing to see when you first wake up, trust me) and she had a worried look on her face " You OK?" She said  
  
2.4.2 "Yeah to say a Mew just blew me up!" I replied.  
  
2.4.3 "IT WASN'T ME HONEST! IT WAS ANOTHER WERE MEW! I NEVER KILLED NO ONE!" Cried Alisser.  
  
2.4.4 "Look Alisser I don't know what your medical condition is but I am still your friend O.K?" I said  
  
2.4.5 "OK" she replied, when she finally stopped crying.  
  
2.4.6 "Oh don't mind me will you, and by the way I am OK too," said Grim as he picked himself off the floor.  
  
"Oh sorry Grim" we both replied. "Anyway lets get going to Azalea town." I said  
  
Later (about 3 AM) by Grim  
  
I woke up. Why? Because I heard talking. Draco was still asleep in his sleeping bag so I knew it wasn't him, but Alisser's was empty. Then I heard the talking again and could hear it more clearly.  
  
"Cleo, they know what I am!" said a voice that I knew was Alisser's.  
  
"Clefairy!" said Cleo obviously.  
  
"No, I don't think trying to tell them it was a dream would work Cleo."  
  
"Clefairy?"  
  
"Or they have been watching a play either. I think we will have to wipe their memories and run away back home Cleo, " said Alisser.  
  
"And what are you two doing?" I said as I came round the corner.  
  
"Ahhhh!" said Alisser "Clefairy!" said Cleo in unison.  
  
"Where did you come from Grim!" said Alisser.  
  
"Well I was asleep when I heard some people talking. So I decide to investigate. Anyway what were you and Cleo talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Err… nothing Grim," said Alisser as she slowly walked back to camp.  
  
"Alisser, I know you can read people's minds, so read mine." I said, knowing if she did. She would stop acting like I was trying to kill her.  
  
"I don't want to do anything psychic!" shouted Alisser  
  
"Why Alisser? Look I know you were pretty scared by turning into a Mew, but not using your powers is going to stop it!" I shouted.  
  
"Look, you don't know what it's like to use all that power to kill people!"  
  
"True, but I know that running away never cures anything." I stated.  
  
"I just want to have life where people don't treat me like some kind of freak and do weird experiments on me " said Alisser.  
  
"Me and Draco don't Alisser," I said. Then she smiled and gave me a hug.  
  
"Thanks," she said. 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Chapter 4 It has begun  
  
We all up got and continued our journey south until we reached a small pond and then Alisser paused and looked at the pond for several seconds then she said  
  
"There's a Pokémon in there"  
  
"What kind?" I asked.  
  
"A Magikarp with a dream of becoming a hero," said Alisser  
  
" And I think I shall catch it and help its dream come true." Then she went to the water and put her hands in it. A few seconds later and she had Magikarp.  
  
"Well that's normal," said Grim. True. I thought that is normal for Alisser. Anyway we continued our journey until we met this Guy…  
  
"Hi! My name is Bonemon! I mean Bone!" said the Guy who I guess was called Bone.  
  
"Guess what? I'm a Pokémon trainer too!" he said, or should that be yelled.  
  
"So what Pokémon you got then?" asked Grim.  
  
"Oddshe I mean Oddish!" said Bone.  
  
Hey Draco, don't panic, it's me, Alisser said Alisser in my head. I didn't panic, but this was new. I can't read this guy at all. It's like he is not alive or something but he has soul so he can't be a robot.   
  
"Ok then I challenge you to a Pokémon battle," said Grim.  
  
They battled and Grim's Hellfire KO'd it with a scratch attack.  
  
"WHAT!" shouted Bone.  
  
"Oddish return," he said then he ran off. Weird guy or what?  
  
We finally reached union cave we went in. Then we heard a noise. A noise that sounded like a Lapras's singing!  
  
"There's a Lapras in this cave!" I shouted.  
  
"It must be pretty deep underground because I can't sense it at all," said Alisser.  
  
"Probably not actually. You can't sense it because the rocks in these caves are psychic resistant," explained Grim.  
  
"How did you know that?" I asked.  
  
"There are some rocks like these where I live" he replied.  
  
"Oh." I said. "That's get going down then" We journeyed down the cave fighting trainers (who were quite normal, may I add) and wild Pokémon until we reached a pool. A pool with a Lapras in it! Then it spoke I sense your soul earth warrior and I shall join youand then that means you can catch me and ride me down the underground river over there by the way it said as it pointed it's flipper at a hole in the wall.  
  
"You're a psychic Lapras! And what do you mean by earth warrior?" I asked.  
  
There's 4 types of soul child, fire who burn with strength, water who flow with life, Wind who are freedom, and earth who are the protectors of it all. And now can we get out of here! It said.  
  
"Sure and by the way I'm calling you Lockness from now on"  
  
So, we got out by going down the river, and over the waterfall!  
  
"AGGHH!!!!" we all shouted.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Evolution confusion  
  
1.1.1.1 I opened my eyes when I released I had not hit the water, I was floating above the water or to be more precise, I was hanging on to Lockness who was floating above the water in the air.  
  
1.1.1.2 "So you can levitate then?" I asked  
  
1.1.1.3 Yes my trainer  
  
1.1.1.4 "Can we get off now" I asked Lockness  
  
I will take you to the edge of the water my trainer she replied as she floated swiftly to waters edge. As I got off of Lockness I looked around. I was in dark cave with lots of water in it and also Slowpokes.  
  
"Well I think I can take wild stab in the dark and say that we are probably in Slowpoke's well in Azalea town…" started Grim  
  
"And therefor we are near the next gym" finished Alisser  
  
"Nidorino nido rino… Nido!" (Translation: yes but before we go and get the badge…. Can I rest my aching feet in the Pokémon centre!) Yelled Gorkamorka.  
  
"I think that means something along the line, can we go and get a rest first," said Grim  
  
"You're about right Grim and I agree with him" I said as I started to walk towards the Pokémon centre.  
  
1.2 Alisser  
  
As I walked into the Pokémon centre I heard a voice  
  
"Hey bro you're early and who are those people your walking with?" said a boy who Draco recognised as his slightly younger brother Kev. I looked at Kev's aura and noticed it was a similar shade of purple to Draco's and had that same strange under tone underneath that had led me to start following Draco in the first place. That was something I would have to talk to dad about when I visited home…that and the fact I had lost control of my shape in front of humans and then panicked. Just like my name predicted I had panicked and I could have easily had been in some lab by now. but I was not. Draco and Grim had kept a secret that would have freaked out most people and then even comforted me when I was scarred. I think that was the point when I realised how much I trusted Draco and Grim  
  
"Well this is Grim and Alisser, Kev," said Draco pointing at me and Grim" And what brings you here little brother?" asked Draco  
  
"Me" said Draco's mum as she walked out of the ladies toilet (same kind of aura but redder).  
  
"So your Draco's mum then? I'm pleased to meet you, my name is Alisser and this is Grim" I said pointing at Grim "and before you ask I can read minds and sometimes I answer people before they finish talking." I said  
  
"Oh boy, you remind me of a man I met when I was younger called Mius, but he was pretty nice guy so that's got to be a good sign" said Draco's mum. Mius? Had Draco's mum just mentioned my dad's name? But it could not be possible; my dad never left the village because he was the mayor! There was one way to check off course  
  
"Would that be Mius "bringer of balance" Megaaquafairy?" I asked in a slightly panicky voice  
  
"Yes, but why are so interested?" she replied.  
  
"That my dads name…." I started but I was suddenly interrupted when I heard an explosion go off!  
  
"What was that?!" shouted Draco as we ran to the door.  
  
1.3 Draco  
  
I was expecting some kind of tank outside, but what I got was a Rydon, a very big Rydon made of metal to be exact! And standing next to it was no other than Giovanni Rocket, head of Team Rocket! The explosion I had heard was that of the Pokémart being blown up.  
  
"Erm, mum I think we will let you handle this," I said as I took a few steps backwards.  
  
"Molten (my mum's Magmar) go! Use Flamethrower!" shouted my mum as she threw his Pokèball. As Molten came he blasted the steel type with his flame, and then to our shock and horror it just walked through it and smack Molten to the ground, Knocking him out!  
  
"What is it? My Trainer evolved Steeldon too strong for you?" sad Giovanni in a mocking tone.  
  
"I will show you strength Mr Git!" said Alisser in a dangerous tone "I will teach you to respect MY power" I now noticed that there was pink energy around Alisser's eyes and I had a VERY good idea what was going to happen next.  
  
"Alisser no!" I shouted as I tackled Alisser to the ground "you can't do it in front of him" I whispered in her ear "what do you think he would do if he knew what you were?"  
  
But he will hurt you and everyone else if I don't she told me in my head.  
  
"We can always run you know?" I told her, but before she could reply a woman in a blue cloak with red hair jumped over our heads and said, "well, well, well you REALLY are the farther in law from hell aren't you Giovanni?"  
  
"Oh can't an old man enjoy his retirement my darling Misty" said Giovanni.  
  
"Not when it includes hurting people and Pokémon! Ceruleanduck, Pyrotoad, Plasmazard go!" said Misty as she threw three Pokèballs towards Giovanni's Steeldon. Out of these Pokèballs came three of the strangest Pokémon I have ever seen. One was like Golduck, but it was taller, more athletic and crystal blue. The next was an orange Politoad with red spots on it and just to top it off the last was a Charazard with dark blue skin, which seemed to crackle with energy!  
  
"So you want to battle then? Dugquin, Blade go!" said Giovanni as he threw 2 Pokèballs near his Steeldon the first Pokèball contained a set 5 Diglets, 4 as big as a Nidoking and the fifth central one twice as big. The second one contained a 12 foot jet black Scizor, with one hand shaped like a katana and the other was a 5 fingered clawed hand.  
  
Hey Draco, all these Pokémon auras have the same colour as their trainer, but only on the top said Alisser in my head. And before you ask what an aura is, it is the outer most part of someone soul, and by the way have you seen Misty's aura, its both red AND blue! Weird or what?   
  
"Prepare to be annihilated Misty! Blade use shadow blade attack now on Ceruleanduck!" shouted Giovanni at his Pokémon, and at his command the Pokémon charged Ceruleanduck, its blade head height and glowing with (or should that be dimming with) dark energy! But just before his blade was going to hit Ceruleanduck's head, it ducked and blasted it with red energy, coursing its white-hot body to smash into the wall of nearby building!  
  
"Rino nido!" (Translation: I don't think he will be getting up for a while!) Said Gorkamorka  
  
"Dam! Time to die b****! Dugquin use earthshaker on the whole f****** lot of them! And good bye, for my dark master of the water shall kill you all soon! Abra teleport!" said Giovanni as he teleported away from the battle with his Pokémon but not before his Dugquin eyes turned brown then white again.  
  
"What kind of attack did that Dugquin just do?" I asked.  
  
"A delayed attack! That what kind of attack it's used!" shouted Misty "I chose you Togafree!" at her command a small yellow Pokémon with Butterfree like wings appeared out of it's Pokèball, taking a closer look I noticed it was probably TE (trainer evolved) from Togapi.  
  
"Togafree use Holy protection on the whole town now!" shouted Misty  
  
"Free" said Togafree in a high pitched voice as it waved both its hands side to side and then suddenly a white glow centred on Togafairy that shortly filled the whole area. A few seconds latter there was a loud thud and the ground shuddered.  
  
"That was quite an move Mrs Katchum and those Pokémon of your are very strong. May I asked what technique you used to train them?" my mum asked Misty.  
  
"It's a long story and I've got to go, through I am thinking of publishing a report on it soon" said Misty as she and her Pokémon teleported away.  
  
"Through I really appreciate you trying to protect me Draco, can you get off me now!" shouted Alisser  
  
"Ok Alisser" I said as I quickly jumped up off the floor and let her get up.  
  
After we had rested up at the Pokémon centre, I decided to challenge Bugsy for the hive badge because I was feeling rather brave, and I wanted to show Grim that you don't need fire to beat bug. After about a shot walk I arrived at Bugsy's gym, it was full of trees and funny enough bugs.  
  
"I CHALLENGE YOU BUGSY FOR THE HIVE BADGE" I shouted at the top of my voice and then to my surprise a rather young girl walked over to me and said "my uncle Bugsy is no longer leader of this gym, I am"  
  
"Your leader!? what's your name?" I asked.  
  
"I am Ann, and go Mushy!" A Paras came out of the Pokèball that she threw.  
  
"Go Thunderbolt!" I replied.  
  
"Mushy use stunspore!" she ordered her Pokémon.  
  
"Thunderbolt use whirlwind now! And follow up with a wing attack!" the whirlwind blew the stunspore away and the wing attack did pretty much the same thing to the Paras.  
  
"So you think your good just because you beat Mushy with a bird? Go Mr chopper, slash attack now." Then to my horror the slash attack of the Scyther she used K.Oed thunderbolt in one hit and unsurprisingly my jaw dropped.  
  
"What's the matter embarrassed that my little Scyther beat your best Pokémon in one hit?" she said laughing like a madman.  
  
"You think that was my best Pokémon…wrong, go Gorkamorka! Ice beam that annoying little girls bug Pokémon!"  
  
"Mr Chopper dodge" and with amazing agility the Scyther jumped across the room and landed on some trees. "Gorkamorka, chop that tree down with your horn drill!" as the Nidorino charged toward the tree the Scyther did a backflip and cut down all the surrounding trees causing them to land on Gorkamorka.  
  
"You fell for my trick! You boys are so stupid! I win! I WIN!" she shouted as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Shut up! Gorkamorka try to break outta their!" but just then there was a blinding purple light which came from under the pile of trees on the floor "king!" (Translation: I'm gonna rock an roll!) And to prove that point he used rockslide which instantly K.Oed the Scyther  
  
"How did he evolve? I mean I am no expert on Nidos, but last time I checked they need a moon stone to evolve them." Said Ann.  
  
"Your right, Gorkamorka how did YOU evolve?" I asked.  
  
"Nido" (translation: your guess is as good as mine Draco.) said Gorkamorka.  
  
"He doesn't know either Ann," I said.  
  
"and I don't know either Draco, but I'm impressed" said a voice I automatically recognised as my mothers, "actually I'm so impressed I'm giving you this egg" said my mother as she handed me a large blue egg. "And I guess I'm going to have to give you this hive badge" Said Ann as she passed me the badge.  
  
" thank you mum for the egg , thank you Ann for your badge and well done Gorkamorka for evolving and wining. And good night everyone" I said in a monotonic voice, I then walked to the Pokémon centre, walked into a spare bedroom, wrapped the egg in small quilt and put it on a small table beside the bed and then fell down on the bed asleep (well it had been a long day plus it was 1AM)! 


	6. Chapter 6

1 Chapter 6 New friends  
  
"Nido, king nido!" (Translation: are you getting up today lazy!) Shouted Gorkamorka in my ear.  
  
"I'm not lazy, I'm just tired" I replied.  
  
"King, nido, nido!" (Translation: IT'S 4 o'clock and your still in bed!)  
  
"How the heck did I sleep that long?!" I said, "I mean, I know yesterday was a long day and everything but sleeping for 15 hours is just plain stupid"  
  
"Nido"(translation: and that what Jane said this morning when she came through and defeated Ann with her new Onix Boulderdash) said Gorkamorka.  
  
"And why didn't she stop to say hi?"  
  
"Nido nido king nido" (translation: She would've said hi but she couldn't wake you up, even after she got in bed with you and starting kissing you, but you still wouldn't wake up)  
  
"WHAT!" I shouted at the top of my voice. I mean, even thinking about sleeping in the same bed as Jane sent feelings of wrongness through me.  
  
"King! King nido!" (Translation: I'm only pulling your leg! she just shook you half to death trying to wake you up!) Said Gorkamorka while laughing his head off and I asked myself why I was cursed to have the only Nidoking with a large sense of humour in the whole of Johto. I mean why me and not anyone else. Anyway after getting dressed, I went and met Alisser and Grim in Pokémon centres lobby. Who after asking me why it took me so long to get up (and me embarrassingly not being able to explain why) we went into Ilex Forest.  
  
Anyway we were travelling through Ilex forest when we came along one of the weirdest sights in nature, a wild Pokémon battle between a Paras and Bulbasaur with a Machop acting as a referee. We hid ourselves nearby (quiet an achievement for Hellfire may I add)  
  
"Bulba! Bulba!" shouted the Bulbasaur as it shot a bunch of Razorleafs at the Paras.  
  
"Para!" shouted the Paras as it ignored the grass attack and powered up with Sworddance.  
  
"Bulba!" shouted the Bulbasaur as it realised Razorleaf was not working and tried a Tackle attack instead. The Tackling Bulbasaur charged into the Paras causing it to fly through the air, but just as it looked like the Bulbasaur was going to win the Paras released a powerful Leachlife at the Bulbasaur's bulb, coursing maximal damage to the grass/poison type Pokémon. At this point the Machop spoke "Mac mac mac! Machop chop mac!" angrily at the Bulbasaur. He just told him off for being stupid enough to use a grass attack on a grass/bug type. Said Alisser in my head.  
  
"Bulba" said the Bulbasaur in a low tone. He just said it normally works well in battle  
  
"MACHOP! CHOP MAC!" said the Machop at the top of his voice and now he is mad at him for forgetting his type chart said Alisser in my head, but just at that moment one of the reason why you never catch Charazards hiding in bushes came clear. I smelt smoke. I saw fire and for once it wasn't on Hellfire's tail!  
  
"FIRE!!!" I shouted as I jumped out of bushes in front of the Pokémon "Lochness Watergun now!" and at my command she came out and blasted the bushes with water, drowning everyone else in the bushes with water! (And putting out the fire)  
  
"NIDO!" (Translation: I hate water!) Shouted Gorkamorka as he jumped out of the bushes  
  
"CHAR!" shouted Hellfire as he too jumped out of the bushes  
  
"HEY!" shouted Grim and Alisser as they ran out of bushes  
  
"Fairy fairy!" laughed Cleo as she looked down on us from a tree branch.  
  
"Chop?" said the Machop as it looked up at Cleo "CHOP MAC!" he shouted.  
  
"Cle!" giggled Cleo.  
  
"CHOP!" said the Machop as he pointed his finger at Gorkamorka and me. Draco he challenges you and Gorkamorka to a 1 on 1 match, to prove his strength to Cleo said Alisser in my head  
  
"Sure we will give you a match Machop," I said. I noticed at this point, as Gorkamorka and the Machop got into their fighting positions that the Bulbasaur and Paras dashed behind a rock and Cleo seemed to be watching with great interest. "OK Gorkamorka use your Megapunch attack now!" as Gorkamorka swung for the Machop, the Machop blocked the attack grabbed his arm and swung around his back and grabbed him round the throat (quite an difficult feet to do with all the spikes on his back) and all in the space of a second!  
  
"Ok Gorkamorka use Thunderbolt now!" I shouted at Gorkamorka. Gorkamorka and the Machop were covered in electricity in seconds but still the Machop hung on!  
  
"Ok alternative tactics Gorkamorka, try a forward roll!" Gorkamorka then did a forward roll causing the Machop to get hurt by Gorkamorka's poisonous spikes, but unbelievable it still hung on!  
  
"How much HP has this little guy got?" I thought out loud and then a few seconds latter he dropped off KO'd..  
  
"That much" said Grim. Cleo then ran up to the Machop and began to cuddle him  
  
"Clefairy!" said Cleo in a happy voice.  
  
"Ok Alisser since you are the only human here who got all that, can you tell us what it was about?" I asked Alisser.  
  
"I am? Oh yea I am!" said Alisser "anyway basically the Machop thinks Cleo is cute, and so to prove his strength he challenged you and Gorkamorka to an battle. And to get to the point she was."  
  
"Oh" said Grim and me at the same time.  
  
"Clefairy?" said Cleo.  
  
"Sure he can come with us Cleo." Said Alisser "Machop do you want come with us?" she said to the Machop.  
  
"CHOP!" shouted the Machop.  
  
"Yeaaaaaaa I've got an Machop! I name you Tang Soo, after the martial art style!" shouted Alisser as she started to jump around like a maniac.  
  
"Para?" said the little Paras from before  
  
"And you can too little Paras as you are mint!" continued Alisser as she picked up the little Paras and began to swing it around.  
  
"Erm, Alisser it may seam a strange question to ask but I thought most girls were scared of bug types?" I asked  
  
"Well I'm not most girls!" Shouted Alisser in my ear! " And by the way little Paras I'm calling you Doom from now on" I thought about asking Alisser what a Paras was the doom of, but when she gave me the dead eye I thought again.  
  
"Hey little Bulbasaur, want to come with me Grim the Sane under the name Hellflower?" Grim asked the Bulbasaur  
  
"Bulba!" shouted the Bulbasaur as it ran into one of Grim's Pokèballs! And with our new Pokébuds on our belts we walked deeper into Ilex Forest. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Training and Reflection  
  
Anyway as we travailed deeper into the forest we came across a small lake, it was quite a nice lake really, with all the trees and bushes around it. And there was that little bird house thing nearby which Alisser told us was a shrine to Celebi the time god. She was the one, who had asked us to stop so she could pray to it. There was also a small hill with no trees on it.  
  
"Well that's have a small training session while Alisser prays Gorkamorka," I said to my spiky friend.  
  
"Nido do? King?" (Translation: what do mean? Small training session?) Asked Gorkamorka.  
  
"As in "swimming lesson " Gorkamorka" I told him.  
  
"NIDO!" (Translation: SWIMMING LESSONS!)  
  
"Yes, swimming lessons my friend" I replied.  
  
"Draco correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't Nidokings ground types and therefor weak against the water?" asked Grim.  
  
"Why? Why? WHY? DO YOU HAVE TO MENTION THAT GRIM! HE SURE TO SEND ME INTO THE WATER NOW!" Said Gorkamorka in perfect english at Grim.  
  
"How the heck does Gorkamorka know how to talk human Draco!" asked Grim after a few seconds of shocked silence.  
  
"Oh it's a little trick he picked up when we were little. I mean I've had him since I was five, so you would expect him to pick up a few none attacking moves by now wouldn't you? "  
  
"Hellfire hasn't" muttered Grim his breath.  
  
"Anyway that's begin Gorkamorka's swimming lesson. Lockness I chose you! Act as lifeguard for Gorkamorka" I said  
  
Ah, Swimming lesson for young Gorkamorka said Lockness in my head.  
  
"Young?" said Grim  
  
Compared to me  
  
"So how old are you then?" asked Grim  
  
Old enough to be your mother in human terms  
  
"So your about 400 or so then?" I asked  
  
Correct my trainer replied Lockness. Anyway Gorkamorka swimming lesson consisted of Lockness picking up Gorkamorka with her psychic powers, then dropping him in. she then picked him out again when he was close to drowning. This went on most of the day (and after a bit Alisser came and sat with us but first she looked at me with a shocked look on her face then she said "I should have guessed" then she sat down with us), until early evening. I was just giving Gorkamorka a pat on the back for finally learning how to swim. When suddenly a flying shadow raced towards us at extremely fast rate!  
  
Misty  
  
Strange kids, I thought as I finally arrived at my gym in Cerulean City after a wild goose chase after Giovanni.  
  
Hey Misty you're late for dinner! Said Pikachuess telepathically as I walked in. Pikachuess TE form of my husband's first Pokémon, Pikachu. The first ever and probably one of the most powerful in existence with her 3 tails, blue fur instead of brown and red and triple type combo (water, psychic and electric) plus to top it all off she was incredible lucky.  
  
"Got waylaid bye Giovanni, that why"  
  
I thought he retied from being head of Team Rocket after Ash and his big fight? Replied Pikachuess. Me too I thought as my thoughts slipped into the past….  
  
20 years previously  
  
Once again we were lost, lost while looking for a gym.  
  
"I've told you Ash, it's THIS way," I said.  
  
"No it's THIS way" argued Ash  
  
"Actually it's this way," Brock said calmly as he pointed at an sign saying "Mt Silver Gym this way" at this point both me and Ash stop and starred at the sign and both said at the same time  
  
"I knew that!" Pikachu just laughed, and we started the long hike up the big mountain. Then right on cue…  
  
"To protect the world from devastation,"  
  
" And unite all people within our nation,"  
  
"To destroy the evils of truth and love,"  
  
"And circle the world from above,"  
  
"Jessie,"  
  
"James"  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"  
  
"Meowth that's right!"  
  
It was as I suspected Team Rocket.  
  
"Hey twips we have been sent here to escort you to Rocket HQ, so don't release that electric rat of yours on us!" said Jessie  
  
"Why!" said Ash in a slightly more vicious than normal tone. Which had been bothering me lately, I mean it was if he had PMT or something.  
  
"Because the boss wants to talk to Ash," said Jessie.  
  
"Why?" asked Brock, I knew he had noticed the mood swings in Ash too.  
  
"We don't know, were just following orders," said Meowth.  
  
"And if remember correctly those exact orders were, go and get Ash Katchum now you fools or you will be taking the long walk. I wonder what he meant by long walk?" said James. I knew exactly what he meant by "long walk" and I was not going to let them get killed or worse over us.  
  
"I think we should go Ash, it sounds important" I told Ash.  
  
"Ok will come!" said Ash in that same moody tone. So we went in the Rockets balloon on a little trip till we arrived at a deserted little island with a few tress on and a weird metal box with a red R on the side.  
  
"Welcome to the "Rocket teleportation to base temporary site"" said James  
  
"Temporary?" I asked.  
  
"Our base is secret and we intend to keep it that way" replied Meowth. We went through the teleporter.  
  
Draco in the present  
  
The shadow jumped on me, and it was to my shock an Arcanine, a very large and powerful looking Arcanine (some Houndoom had jumped on Alisser and Grim as well.) It must have been at least level 80 at least. I also noticed that there was quite large pack of Growlithe, Houndour and Houndoom behind him.  
  
"I speak slaver talk and I ask you to release my fellow Pokémon NOW!" shouted the Arcanine in a very rough and angry voice at me!  
  
"I AM NO SLAVER!" I shouted at the Arcanine " I take VERY good care of my Pokémon! Their happiness is one of the most important things to me!"  
  
"You set your own slaves on them, then… then you catch them in balls and force them to be your slaves!"  
  
"I do not force my Pokémon into anything, if my Pokémon want to leave me, they can!"  
  
"You heard that my fellow Pokémon?" said the Arcanine "you are free from this slaver! Leave him and be free!" at this point Thunderbolt came out of his Pokèball and flew next to Gorkamorka and me. Lockness floated to us as well.  
  
"Pidgeotto! Ot!" screeched Thunderbolt  
  
"You mean this slaver (this comment made Thunderbolt start quick attacking all over the place in an angry fashion) helped you to evolve to Pidgeotto, but wouldn't you evolve eventually anyway?" asked the Arcanine.  
  
"Ottttttttt!" was Thunderbolt reply  
  
"You mean he made you evolve quicker and stronger, and you would prefer me to call him trainer not slaver."  
  
"Otto!" was Thunderbolts reply.  
  
"Ok, and what is your reason Lapras?"  
  
The child needs guidance was lockness's simply reply.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Is any other reason needed?   
  
" Hum, point taken. What is your reason Nidoking?" asked the Arcanine.  
  
"King?" (Translation: why not?) Asked Gorkamorka.  
  
"What do you mean "why not"?"  
  
"Nido nido. Do Ni" (translation: he brings me strength, glory and happiness. What else can a Nidoking ask for in life?)  
  
"Hum…. Maybe I've got you humans wrong. Maybe I just got a bad first impression of humans. Extreme and Darkfire come here now!" shouted the Arcanine and at his command a small Growlithe and Houndour came from the main pack body.  
  
"Growlithe?" asked the small Growlithe.  
  
"Yes young Extreme, you are going with the human who stood up to me and before you asked Darkfire you are going with the slightly overweight trainer who is obviously talented with fire Pokémon, judging from his Charazard" said the Arcanine. After he had told them, the two fire Pokémon went to Grim and me. I had good look at Extreme; he was quite small for a Growlithe but this could not be said for his personality. He raced towards me at quite a fast speed without a look of fear in his eyes and when he reach me he used roar….  
  
"GROWLITHE!" which had the affect of making me fall over on my bum!  
  
"As you can see he is quite an handful, but full of courage" said the Arcanine, and with that we Gathered our Pokémon and left Ilex forest. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Fear and Answers  
  
??????????  
  
I watched him from a distance. He would become strong. I had not put so much effort in him for him to fall to madness.  
  
Maybe I should help him…. I went away to put my plan into action  
  
Draco  
  
We were just walking out of the Ilex forest when guess who attacked.  
  
"Greetings geeks!" said Zed "let me show you my new Pokémon, go Espeon!" and at his command the psychic evolution of Eevee sprang from its Pokèball.  
  
So you're the trainers who gave my master so much trouble… time to die! Mindspoke the Espeon in a real bitchy tone.  
  
"Theirs only one Pokémon for this, go Lochness!" Lochness sprang from my thrown Pokèball and immediately Bodyslammed the Espeon K.Oing it in one hit.  
  
"How the heck…" started Zed  
  
Did I destroy your Espeon in one hit? Mindspoke Lochness Easy I am level 47, she is level 23, do the math  
  
"Well since your so hard beat this, go Greymon!" and out of the thrown Pokèball stood a large orange T-Rex like creature with a large skull like helmet on with a large spike on it's nose"  
  
"HOLY S*** WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" yelled Grim, staring at the creature before him.  
  
Its like Bone… approach with caution mindspoke Alisser in my head and I guess Grim as well.  
  
"Lochness use your Hydropump attack now!" The large water Pokémon fired a powerful beam of high-pressure water at the Greymon! He was knocked over easily but got straight back up.  
  
"Greymon Skullbash!" Greymon speeded across the space between it and Lockness and smashed into her hard with its spiked helmet sending Lochness flying.  
  
"Next victim please?" asked Zed in an evil sarcastic tone  
  
"You will be the next victim," said a 20-ish man as he jogged the distance towards us.  
  
"And just who might you be?" inquired Zed  
  
"I am Bret "he who shows no mercy and really should learn how too" Terrafairy, go Megadon!" and out of his Pokèball came a huge Rhydon about 30ft tall"  
  
"Hhhhhmmmm and goodbye" said Zed as he mounted his Skarmory (after releasing it out of its Pokèball) and flew away.  
  
"Thanks bro" said Alisser as she hug the man.  
  
"Megadon return" said Bret "strange that you are travailing with humans little sister"  
  
"Well there nice and trustworthy" replied Alisser  
  
"And one has the strangest aura I have ever seen!"  
  
"We could always ask dad"  
  
"What weird Laura?" I asked  
  
"NOT Laura you short lived mentally blind stupid little human! Aura, your outer most part of your soul! You know what one of those are don't you?" shouted Bret about an inch from face.  
  
"Bro!" shouted Alisser in BRET's face " stop being nasty to Draco! It's not his fault he doesn't know much about spirits. But since your so good at it, maybe you should fill him in!" after this little speech Bret went speechless for a couple of seconds then said  
  
"Sorry Draco. Sometimes I get a bit of a "superior" attitude. When we get back to "place were the water is beautiful and the plants are green" i.e. mine and Alisser's home village I'll ask farther to give you the full rundown on spirits and Were-mew stuff "  
  
"Apology excepted. And it would be nice to learn a bit more about soul's and Were-mew's" was my reply "but one more thing, who's get a strange aura and what does it mean?"  
  
" You have Draco. It kind blurry but I don't know what it means. But I hope farther does" said Bret and with that we headed to the Were-mew village.  
  
Well it was quite a nice place to live in from what I saw; it had lots of little house and neat little streets. I saw no concert anywhere. What I DID see were girls. Lots of girls and about 3 boys!  
  
"Alisser, why is there so many girls compared to boy?" I asked  
  
"Where like Clefairy, i.e. mainly female" she replied  
  
"Which is hell, because there is always someone with PMT." said Bret.  
  
"It's not as nasty as trying to find a boyfriend!" acclaimed Alisser  
  
"I don't know…," said Bret and this would probably gone on for some time had a tall, middle age man not teleported in! He had grey hair (unlike Alisser's, which was Clefairy pink and Brets, which was Ryhorn brown) and crystal blue eyes (like Alisser, Bret and everyone else in town) and was carrying a stick.  
  
"Char zard char?" asked Hellfire.  
  
Very clever Hellfire. Were-mew hair colour is related to their aura not genetics. Mindspoke the man. Nice to see you have come to visit your farther Alisser on your journey to become a Pokémon master or mistress possibly said Mius.  
  
"Well I thought I would come say hi" said Alisser.  
  
And get me to teach your friends Draco and Grim a few things about the balance and us, as well as explain Draco's weird aura  
  
"And that as well" said Alisser.  
  
Well the aura can only be investigated with a "soul walk" started Mius but stopped when he realised he had scared the hell out of me.  
  
"A what!" I screamed  
  
A "soul walk" is when a psychic goes in some ones soul and has a look around said Mius. I was scared. Scared of what might be in me and scared of someone being IN me. I ran faster than a Nidoran who wants carrots away.  
  
Bone  
  
Well here I was, stuck in some little cell in a village full of psychic shapechangers who will not me go until I tell them what I am because they think a might be a danger to the balance. Fat chance. What a balance anyway? I was quite enjoying counting how many bricks there was in the wall when Draco rushed in (before you ask it was an open cell. The didn't think I would get very far if I tried to escape).  
  
"There all mad!" cried Draco " they want to go in my head Bone!" he then paused "what you doing here Bone?"  
  
"Well to make a long story short, I'm here because they think I am dangerous" I told Draco.  
  
"Why is that?" he asked.  
  
"Because I am an Digimon and therefor they can't read me, because my soul is set up all different."  
  
"Digi what?" asked Draco.  
  
"Digimon. Stands for digital monster, anyway if your wondering what I am doing here (who wouldn't?) I decided to visit as our dimension are getting closer together and therefor easier to travel between." After this little speech Draco looked at me with both eyes wide open and said  
  
"I've gone mad haven't I?"  
  
"Naa. Your world is just getting close to the end of an age."  
  
"End of age? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that what you see as normal is going to radically change"  
  
"Oh man" was Draco reply  
  
"Probably lots of death as well, but look on the bright side, at least you're hanging out with someone who knows what to do" I told him.  
  
"Alisser you mean?" he asked, but I noticed he look kind of looked sad as he mentioned her name. "I don't know if I could even talk to her again"  
  
"What because she weird you out? Trust me on this, people don't think things are complete normal to them are weird to others. My best guess is that Alisser thinks going in other people's heads in morally right and not morally wrong as you do."  
  
"I guess your right Bone. I mean since all of Alisser's people are psychic it's probably normal to them" said Draco. He then went quite for while, my best guess thinking and then it accrued to me. Why?  
  
"Why would the Were-mews want to go in your head anyway?" I asked.  
  
"To find the course of my weird aura" he replied.  
  
"Oh that easy! It means you have got some kind of weird power in you!"  
  
"I have?"  
  
"Seen it before on the digi-destined Kori, went on to Myotismon.  
  
, one of the most evil Digimon ever"  
  
So that explains both of you then. Mindspoke Mius. You're free to go Bone. and Draco sorry about scaring you like that.  
  
"I am the one that is sorry Mius, I over reacted"  
  
No I should…. Started Mius but I Bone the wise buttered in with my words of wisdom!  
  
"You both sorry and that is that!" and with that I took me leave "Bone-a- port!" and I was gone. 


End file.
